Already Taken
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Zuko is having a hard time getting his point across. AU


**I don't own ALAB. I make no profit from writing**.

Getting out of the shower Zuko put his clothes on and was out of the door. Looked at his phone and saw his ex-calling his phone. Rolling his eyes he hangs up the phone.

_Every night up in the club getting money with the thugs thought I'd never fall in love (what what)_

_Then there was you (what what)_

_And I don't wanna be a player no more_

_Every night in the club tricking with a different girl thought I'd never fall in love (what what)_

Hopping into his black and gold Lotus Evora Zuko speed off to Nations the hottest club in the area. Walking into the club he saw admirers grab onto his shirt and arms. He stopped looked them up and down and said naw.

_Then I met you (what what)_

_Girl you changed my mind_

_One look_

_And just one touch_

_And I knew she was the girl for me_

_Like no other I had seen_

Walking in he stopped Sokka shaking his head. Taking off his shades he motion to the dance floor where his girl Suki was dancing. Grabbing as drink some chicks looked his way but he motioned them on. He had his eye on one already. None of these girls could compare to her.

_They say I am tripping_

_But I know what I want_

_This girl here is different_

_She got something that they don't_

_Yeah_

The song changed and Zuko thought it was time to go show his girl he was here. He let some lames dance with her for a sec, but all that had to stop. Those hips, lips and thighs belonged to him. But before he could reach her he felt all too familiar fingers dig into his skin.

"Mia"

_[Chorus]_

_She might be my lover_

_She makes me want no other_

_She don't care if I go to the strip club_

_She wanna go too_

_I never met a girl like you that makes me want to settle down_

_They throwing me that booty_

_I'm already taken_

_There's a lot of girls up in this club_

Looking her in the eye he glared and prayed she would get the message. But some females were just too dang on stupid for their own good. When she still held on to him, juke his arm away. Searching the crowd for his baby they had a fight and he hadn't seen her since. This girl better take a hint before he lost himself.

_But baby I'm taken_

_When that good ole groupie love_

_I'm already taken_

_And it's hard as a man but I know I can_

_Baby I'm taken_

Finally stopping her again he saw her with her friends. Normally he wouldn't jump into trouble but he didn't have time for them right now. She wore his favorite outfit with her hair down. This girl knew how to have him come back crawling.

_She's the apple of my eye_

_Keep that body on time_

_I know I'm a player_

_But she might be Mrs. Right_

_Plus, that girl told me_

_If I ever do wrong_

_I can have all the money_

_All the keys_

_From that day on she's through with me_

He was almost there. He could smell her he was so close. Reaching out his hand he almost hand her when Ty-lee grabbed his arms. She looked pissed but he looks furious. Seeing her mistake she let go of him, but once again it was too late. Why!

[Chorus]

_She might be my lover_

_She makes me want no other_

_She don't care if I go to the strip club_

_She wanna go too_

_He couldn't take it anymore his he didn't get to his girl soon. He was going to go at it with the next person that touched him. Male Female but damned. Walking to the corner he saw felt his phone ring. Checking it he saw it was Sokka the club manager apparently wanted them to perform. He just the song_

_**Sokka**_

_**I never met a girl like you that makes me want to settle down**_

_**They throwing me that booty**_

_**I'm already taken**_

_**There's a lot of girls up in this club**_

_**But baby I'm taken**_

_**When that good ole groupie love**_

_**I'm already taken**_

_**And it's hard as a man but I know I can**_

_**Baby I'm taken**_

.

**Zuko & Sokka**

_**Every night up in the club getting money with the thugs thought I'd never fall in love**_

_**Then there was you**_

_**And I don't want to be a player no more**_

_**Every night in the club tricking with a different girl thought I'd never fall in love**_

_**Then I met you**_

_**Girl you changed my mind**_

_**They throwing me that booty**_

_**I'm already taken**_

_**So hard to look the other way**_

_**But baby I'm taken**_

_**I don't want to be a player**_

_**I'm already taken**_

The whole song Zuko was staring at his baby never taking his eyes off her. Ready for his verse

Zuko

_**No more**_

_**No more**_

_**Baby I'm taken**_

_**None of these chicks cant fuck with me baby**_

_**None of these chicks cant fuck with me baby**_

_**Ain't none of these chicks cant fuck with my baby**_

_**Fuck with my baby up**_

_**Fuck with my baby up**_

_**None of these chicks cant fuck with me baby**_

_**None of these chicks cant fuck with me baby**_

_**None of these chicks cant fuck with me baby**_

_**Fuck with my baby**_

_**Fuck with my baby**_

_**I'm already taken**_

_**I don't want to be a player**_

_**Baby I'm taken**_

_**I just want to love my baby**_

_**I'm already taken**_

_**No more**_

_**I'm already taken girl (yeah) [x4] **_

_**Katara Baby Get up Here**_

Katara walked up on stage with her friends yelling in the back. Zuko walked up to her and kissed her. He didn't care that her brother was on stage with him. That the whole club was watching. He was trying the entire night to get it in their heads

_**I'M ALREADY TAKEN**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R**_


End file.
